The story of two
by midnightcoffees
Summary: Dealing with a lousy excuse of a sister and a mother who was a workaholic was hard enough without being ditched by three of her closest friends. But like they say, every dark cloud has a silver lining right?


Hey, Guys! So new story…..two words.

Read.

Review.

It's really sad, but I swear I don't own twilight.

Listening to the teacher teaching a class full of restless students was not fun. Especially, when the teacher herself seemed to be so antsy. All I wanted to do was go home and lie on my bed for the rest of the day. Of course, that was what any person wanted to do on a Monday afternoon.

As the clock, counted down the last five minutes of school, the teacher finally gave up teaching and moved to the board to write down the homework. I strained my neck from the near back of the classroom to figure out what she was writing on the board. At last at the end of three, excruciatingly long minutes she moved aside to reveal the two lines that she had written. Hurriedly opening the last page of my book I scurried to write it down before the bell rang.

The loud, shrill bell rang through the hallways, releasing a tide of overly desperate students, just like me. I pushed my way through the jam packed hallways, desperately trying to reach my locker on the other side of the campus and opposite the main road where the buses picked up the students. It was just like my luck to end up with a locker half a mile, from my only means of transport.

Working my way through the crowd, I pushed the couple that stood in front of my locker sucking faces, yanked open the door and stuffed all the books I'd need today. Scooping up the last book, I zipped up my pack at the same time slamming the door shut with my foot.

Turning around to face the almost empty school, I hurriedly threw my bag over my shoulders and ran to the parking lot, only to see my bus pull away from the curb and drive away without me…_again_. Growling softly to myself I turned to look around the rapidly emptying lot and spotted my sister. My dear sister looked at me, then the rapidly disappearing bus and grinned. However, before I could get across to her, she was in her car with her little, annoying, unbelievably chatty friends and driving away.

Ready to stamp my foot in frustration, I looked around the parking to see whether there was anyone who I could ask for a lift. But the parking was empty except for me and _them_. The La Push gang as they were popularly known as. The guys after whom every girl in school, except for me of course, lusted. The guys who strutted around like they owned the damn school. Granted though it was three of them, I had known before they too, went on steroids, got all buff and started to strut around.

They'd probably give me a lift if I asked, but I had too much of pride for that. I'd rather walk myself home in the rain than take a lift from _them_. Cursing my luck, for this to be the day my best friend to fall ill, I pulled out my cell from my jean pocket and dialled my poor excuse of a sister's number. Walking to the shade beneath the tree's and away from the boys and slight drizzle, I sat down on a broken tree stump and waited for my sister to pick up the phone. Idly, playing with a loose thread on my jeans I glanced up across the parking to the boys. There were eight of them. Half of them seniors and the other half juniors like me. Looking at them laughing loudly without a care in the world, made me wonder why were they always in groups. I really didn't think they were gay, as some guys in our year liked to think. I also refused to believe that they were into drugs, like the rumours said. Maybe I didn't talk to them anymore, but that didn't mean that I didn't know them. They weren't the type to get involved in stuff like that. Furrowing my brows, trying to think what could possibly be up with them I almost didn't realise that Christie had picked up her phone until she screamed my name, effectively making me gasp and jump and almost slip off the stump. And I could have sworn, multiple eyes shot to look at me as I tried to balance myself.

Blood coloured my cheeks as I ducked my head and spoke in an undertone to my sister.

"You need to come back and pick me up Christie; I don't have a ride home."

"I can't." She whined.

"Stop whining, whiny and take a turn and come back and pick me up. It's not that hard."

"I really can't sister of mine, my friends and I are going to the mall, and we are like a mile away."

"Can't you drop me home and go?"

"Nope. Sorry. Look, why don't you ask someone for a lift?"

"There is no one here except the guys you and your friends drool after Chrissie." I snapped.

"Well there you go then." She tried reasonably." Ask one of them to drop you home. I'm pretty sure Embry, Jake or Quil will do it." She was almost sighing on the names! I thought revolted.

"No thanks. I'm not desperate."

Sighing melodramatically, she said, "I cannot believe you are passing up an opportunity like this. You have noooo idea what I'd do to be you right now."

"Well you are welcome to be me right now. But the point is that you are not. And I still need a ride home, and you stopped being helpful to me about a minute back so I'm gonna hang up, right about now."

"Wait a minute. Are you sure you can't ask them to drop you?" I huffed angrily. "Right. Got it. You can't. Ok, why don't you ask mom to pick you up then?"

"Do you ever pay attention to anything anyone other than your completely useless friend Chrissie?" My voice rising angrily.

"Mom told you _twice_ last night that she's going to be late today. _Remember_? And she told us _again_ today morning. How _can_ you forget?"

"Hey, look I was just suggesting you something alright. And you really need to mind your own business, 'cuz my friends are certainly not it." _Snappy bitch_.

"Fine, then. Minding my own business, I'm letting you know, that I'm walking home."

"Are you crazy? You cannot walk home, sister. You'll get all wet, and die of pneumonia. And then mom will kill me."

Rolling my eyes, I reasoned with her, "You should hear your self talk. Come on Chrissie, I'm not going to get pneumonia because of walking in a slight drizzle and anyways I'm well equipped." But even as I was sitting there I could see it was gonna stop being 'just a little bit of drizzle' in a matter of minutes.

Standing up and picking up my lone book from the ground I adjusted my bag and slowly made my way to my locker, however not before noticing that the guys were still here.

"Mom is gonna kill me." She said to herself. "Come on girl, don't walk home alone, you'll get mugged or raped or something."

"I am not going to get raped, for God's sake Christie." I almost screeched. I was breathing heavily, colour flooding my cheeks again as I noticed the guys staring at me.

Ducking my head again, I softly spoke into the phone, "Look I'll get home safely alright? I'll text you when I reach if you want. Now I'm really going to hang up 'cuz I want to save some battery if I do get in trouble ok? So bye, see you later."

Hanging up quickly, I stalked over to my locker, all the while feeling eyes on my back. Grumbling to myself, I dropped my bag along with the book on the floor, grabbed my navy raincoat from the locker and slipped it on. It was a pity it didn't have a hood really. I would have loved it otherwise. Pulling up my running shoes, I pulled out the gumboots from inside and hopped on one foot trying to get them on without tripping. Shoving my shoes in a plastic bag, I closed the door of my locker, pulled up the collar of the raincoat and tried to stuff my lone book into my over packed bag. Grunting at the stubborn book I dropped on my knees and zipped up my bag. Feeling disgusted with myself, I wondered if I could do without the book today. But remembering the assignment that was to be submitted tomorrow, I pulled a face and dropped the book gingerly into the plastic bag. Sighing to myself, I stood up put on the bag picked up the plastic and moved out of the cover off the building.

And even before I could cross the boys, who were now standing near the gate, I was effectively drenched. Even than I couldn't stop wondering why they were still here. They had cars, yet here they were joining me, I drenching themselves to the bone.

I glanced up at them one last time, effectively catching the eyes of one guy who was leaning against a car. Cursing my cheeks for colouring yet again, I looked down to my feet that were making loud squelching noises against the ground and hurried out of there, shivering lightly.

So?

What do ya think?

Was it any good?

Review alright?

And a couple of questions/confessions or whatever.

I don't really know anything about he American educational system. So can someone plz tell how old you have to be to be a senior and how old you have to be a junior?

Thank-you.

Another thing, I'm not sure if you people noticed but I haven't mentioned the girls name anywhere. That's b'cuz I don't know what to call her. So, if you'd be kind enough to suggest a name that says 'I'm timid but outspoken, but I can still kick your ass if I need to' would be super nice.

Thank you very much.

Do review,

Much love,

S.


End file.
